DEL NARANJA AL ROSA
by Luver Black
Summary: El pelo rosa y de punta le hacía cosquillas en la oreja cuando Tonks besaba su cuello." Lemon. Dejad Reviews!


La camiseta de las brujas de Macbeth contrastaba con la chaqueta marrón y la camisa envejecida, las patas del pantalón vaquero y desgarrado rodeaban la cintura del otro oscuro y recto. Los pies más pequeños, los de las uñas pintadas de azul, se agarraban el uno al otro a la altura de sus riñones, y el pelo rosa y de punta le hacía cosquillas en la oreja cuando Tonks besaba su cuello.

Remus agarró su barbilla para mirar esa cara con forma de corazón antes de volver a besarla. Los labios finos sabían a gloss de frambuesa y la lengua, más traviesa de lo que Lupin hubiera osado imaginar jamás, jugaba con la suya haciéndolo soltar gemidos ahogados que su nueva pareja aprovechaba para ahondar el beso y apretar aún más las piernas a su cintura.

Nunca había estado con una mujer así, pensaba mientras los dientes pequeños, casi de niña, atrapaban su labio inferior. Ella se pegó aún más a él, aposta, y la repuesta de apoyarla bruscamente contra la pared hizo que el pelo rosa se volviera de un rojo brillante. Lupin la miró riendo, y riendo ella lo volvió a besar.

Una mano en el bolsillo trasero de ese vaquero ultramoderno y la otra sujetando la nuca, mientras las de ella desanudaban la corbata y desabrochaban la camisa con total pasión. Se sentó en el sofá con Nimphadora encima, en su mente no estaba prohibido llamarla por su nombre, y sonrió de medio lado cuando ella sujetó la corbata con los dientes para terminar de descubrirle el torso con más facilidad.  
El suspiro de la joven quedó ahogado por la tela que él se apresuró a apartarle de la boca, la corbata cayó al suelo mientras la boca de Remus se agarraba un rato a su cuello, dejando una marca violácea cuando al fín se apartó para deshacerse de la camiseta.

Tuvo apenas un segundo para admirar el sostén pequeño y morado, antes de que Tonks lo arrastrara sobre ella hasta quedar tumbada en el sofá. Lucharon sus lenguas otro poco mientras la chica le quitaba la camisa llegando por primera vez a su espalda y se le cortó la respiración cuando las manos de ella soltaron el botón del pantalón. Se recobró, sin embargo, casi de inmediato y sujetó las manos con una de las suyas justo encima de su cabeza, descubriendo divertido el esmalte amarillo y descuidado que llevaban las uñas.

Ella lo miró, contenta con el juego mientras él se dedicaba a observarla. Los brazos delgados pero trabajados, el cuello suave, las cejas redondeadas, los ojos grandes y expresivos. Le saca la lengua y él se la besa. Esa nariz pequeña y menuda, y el pelo... Ahora lo tiene largo y rubio, ahora por medio cuello y con flequillo. Baja a besos pequeños por su cuello y ve de reojo que ha cerrado los ojos, su pelo vuelve a ser rosa chicle.

En un impulso travieso recorre con la lengua el borde morado del sujetador. Tonks se estremece y el alcanza su varita con la mano libre soltando el pecho de su atadura con una floritura rápida. Los senos son suaves, pequeños y preciosos como toda ella. Otro movimiento de varita y deja al descubierto un tanga morado de licra. Hunde la cara entre los muslos redondeados y los gemidos de la joven llenan la habitación mientras una de las manos de uñas amarillas se agarra al cabello marrón canoso, y una de las otras manos, las de dedos largos y cálidos, juega haciéndola perder la noción de tiempo y espacio.

Las piernas tiemblan sin control, y Tonks ha soltado su pelo para agarrarse con desesperación a la tela del sofá. Los gemidos han subido de volumen. Y ella susurra toda clase de cosas que vienen a significar que, por Merlín, no pare.

Sigue con la boca hundida en ella y puede sentir que el orgasmo se acerca. Lo siente no sabe en que, y el sabor cambia ligeramente cuando la joven da su grito final volviendo a agarrar su pelo para darle a entender que ha llegado.

Remus se aparta y ella lo atrae a su lado. Está preciosa. Ve su pecho subir y bajar al ritmo de la respiración, la cara ruborizada, y el pelo todavía cambia, del verde al azul, del azul al naranja, del naranja al rosa...


End file.
